Collocation Oblige
by Margaut23
Summary: Il est con et prétentieux. Elle est simple et transaprente. Il aime le sexe et les fêtes. Elle aime la lecture et le calme. Deux êtres totalement opposés mais qui vont devoir se supporter ... AU
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**"Ce qui fait qu'on désire et qu'on aime, c'est une force douce et terrible, plus puissante que la beauté."**

**Elle est douce. **

**Il est une vrai brute. **

**Elle est intéligente. **

**Il est con. **

**Elle est simple. **

**Il est plutôt du genre complexe comme mec. **

**Elle aime la lecture. **

**Il aime les fêtes. **

**Elle aime le calme. **

**Il aime ne pas être seul.**

**Bien plus de choses les opposes. Pourtant ils sont des points communs comme la musique, Emmett, leur haine l'un envers l'autre ou même leurs parents. Tant de différences mais pas assez pour empêcher le destin de choisir leur futur... Surtout quand une collocation s'invite dans tout ça.**

Voilà un petit apperçu de l'histoire très rapide. :) Le premier chapitre est écrit mais avant ça je veux savoir si le contexte vous plait..

J'aurais besoin d'une personne pour les corrections. Je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes et pourtant je me relis beaucoup, beaucoup mais c'est depuis petite et ça ne change pas pour mon plus grand désespoire ! Et je sais que lire avec des fautes n'est pas agréable du tout :( Alors aidez moi !

J'aimerais avoir pas mal de reviews au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je me suis faite une propre idée de cette fiction mais si vous avez des idées pour la suite, pour une "scène", pour quelques chose peu importe ce que c'est dites le moi. Je serais ravie d'avoir de l'aide et de l'inspiration :D

A très bientôt j'espère :)

B'Zou Margaut.


	2. 1 Famille Swan !

**JOYEUX NOEL **

**Hello :)**

**Voilà le premier chapitre en ce jour de noël, pas très long je vous l'accorde mais le but était d'abbord de vous présentez l'histoire ainsi que la famille Swan. Le prochain sera plus long je vous le promet :D**

**Un grand merci a Frimousse30 qui corrige les fautes d'orthographe ! Sans elle ce serai une vrai torture à lire.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les nombreuses mises en alertes, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D **

_Réponse rewiews :_

_Grazie : Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes encouragements :) Sa me touche vraiment._

_Amandine : Merci pour ta review :D Si tu as des idées dit le moi surtout ! lol_

_Seraphine : Je tiens vraiment à te remercier de m'avoir proposé ton aide, je garde ton e-mail avec moi =)_

_Mary : Impatiente, hein ? :) j'èspere qu'il va te plaire._

_Milqua : Je crois que je rêve aussi d'une collocation avec Edward :P Après tout qui en reverais pas, hein ? lol Merci pour ton offre pour corriger cette fiction, j'ai quelqu'un mais si j'ai besoin de toi, promlis je te fais appel. Merci :D_

_Gistrel : Je suis d'accord avec toi que jugé une fiction sur un prologue c'est dur xD Voilà le début !_

_Mariine : merci beaucoup de ta proposition sa me touche mais frimousse30 a été plus rapide lol_

_Moonlight's Illusion : merci également pour ta proposition, sa me touche :D_

_Alex131188 : Frimousse30 a était vraiment rapide xD Désolé :(_

**

* * *

**

Collocation Oblige

Chapitre 1 :

« Bella ! Emmett ! Descendez tout de suite ! » Cria mon père.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore ! Rangeant mon livre, je sors de ma chambre et croise mon frère, les yeux à moitié fermés et portant seulement un caleçon. Tiens, ça lui apprendra à rentrer à 4h. Je souris intérieurement sachant parfaitement qu'il allait se prendre un savon par mon géniteur et descendis les escaliers. Mon père, Carlisle Swan, était debout devant nous, et nous attendait de pied ferme. Je le sentais vraiment mal ! Je regardai mon frère qui ne pu s'empêcher de bailler tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

« Pourquoi la maison est vide ? » demanda Emmett à mon père.

Je me retournai subitement et aperçu la maison pratiquement vide ! Tout avait disparus hormis quelques cartons qui étaient toujours présents dans le salon et quelques meubles. Emmett et moi nous tournâmes vers notre père attendant une réponse mais celui çi se contenta de nous montrer de la tête un camion. Oh non ! Je venais de réaliser qu'on était déjà le 29 août, autrement dit le jour du déménagement, le jour qui allait faire de ma vie un enfer. J'ai toujours détesté déménager, depuis le décès de ma mère il y a presque 15 ans, mon père refusait de rester dans une ville plus de deux ans.

Je me tournais vers Emmett qui arborait un air joyeux alors que moi je pris peine à avaler ma salive.

« Nous avons jusqu'à 11heures pour finir les cartons, Esmée nous attend pour midi » indiqua mon père.

« Géniale ! » s'extasia mon frère ce qui fit sourire mon père

Ce dernier posa une main sur mon épaule et me fit relever la tête pour que je le regarde. Il savait comment s'y prendre avec moi. Il me sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« Bella, mon amour, je sais que tu vis mal la situation mais tu verras cette famille est adorable je suis sûre que tu vas les aimer. »

Il avait l'air tellement confiant, il utilisait ce ton pour nous donner confiance à Emmett et moi-même, le ton qu'il utilise avec ses patients. Je détestais quand il l'utilisait sur nous mais je préférai éviter que la discussion parte en conflit évitant le sujet : notre déménagement.

Mon père est chirurgien pour l'hôpital de Seattle, et je suis très fière de lui, de sa réussite. Après tout, qui ne serait pas fière de son père, hein ? C'est vrai qu'il a bossé dure ces dernières années, et la mort de ma mère l'avait totalement anéantis mais aujourd'hui il peut dire qu'il a réussit à passer outre le chagrin.

« J'en doute. » murmurais je plus pour moi-même que pour les deux hommes de ma vie.

Je baissai les yeux, et me précipita de remonter dans ma chambre en courant sentant les regards de Emmett et de Carlisle. Je les blessais, j'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Comment dire à ma famille que je déteste le fait de tout quitter pour _eux_. Je regagne ma chambre et m'effondre sur mon lit retenant mes larmes de couler. J'étouffai mes sanglots sur mon coussin quelques minutes juste le temps que ça passe. Ces derniers temps j'avais redoublé les larmes. Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne viennent me voir, ce que j'apprécia néanmoins. Il y a des gens qui déteste la solitude, le calme. Moi, je suis tout le contraire moins il y a de bruits mieux je me sens.

Je tendis le bras comme a mon habitude et attrapa le cadre se trouvant sur ma table de nuit. Je le fixai un moment. J'aimais cette image, cette image de ma mère. J'en possédais très peu mais celle là était de loin ma préférée. Elle était vieilli par le temps mais gardait toute sa beauté. Ma mère était de profile, les cheveux attaché derrière la tête et un peu dans le vent du au vent marin. Elle était belle. Son visage démontrait une femme heureuse. Un sourire placé sur ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants, des joues rosies. Ma mère. Je serrai le cadre contre moi et les larmes tombèrent après avoir longtemps résistés. J'étouffais les sanglots de nouveau contre mon coussin mais cela ne suffit pas. Quelques secondes après, Emmett se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Part ! » lui ordonnais je durement mais cela déclancha seulement ses rires.

« Bella, je croyais sincèrement que tu avais compris que de nous deux, c'étais moi le plus fort ! » ria t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et l'instant d'après il se retrouva sur mon lit. Il me prit dans ses bras, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou tandis qu'il faisait des ronds de sa main sur mon dos. Je l'aimais. plus que je ne pouvais m'aimer. Je me sentais si bien quand il était là. Il était l'homme de ma vie, il était ma vie. Beaucoup de personnes se disputent avec leurs frères ou sœurs, pour moi c'était inconcevable. J'étais pour lui, ce qu'il était pour moi. On nous disait liés la plupart du temps mais on était plus que ça, on était complémentaire.

Emmett est un mec bien, un mec parfait mais qui a tendance à faire resurgir son enfant dû au décès de ma mère sûrement. Il aime taquiner, embêter les autres mais seulement dans le but de les aider, de les réconforter. Seulement, les gens le voient plutôt comme une menace dû à sa grande carrure. Il fait du football américain et ça effraie pas mal de gens. Recevoir une baffe made in Swan est quelque chose d'assez spectaculaire.

Je restai contre lui quelques minutes, il m'apaisait.

« Je sais que tu le détestes mais il a un bon fond. » tenta t-il de me convaincre.

« Emmett s'il te plait… »

Je voulais qu'il arrête ce discours qu'il me tenais depuis près de … oui près de deux mois déjà. Fiouuu déjà deux mois que ce déménagement était prévu.

« Il a vécu des choses difficiles, comme nous, et ça l'a seulement enfoncé. C'est un mec bien. » Tenta t-il de nouveau.

« Emmett ! » m'énervais je, « On parle de Cullen ! Comment peux tu dire que c'est un mec bien après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Après tout ce qu'il ma fait ! Ce mec est le diable lui-même, et tu le sais ! »

Je m'étais redressée et fixai ses prunelles bleues. Chose dont je n'ai pas hérité de ma mère. Son regard était loin, comme si il me fuyait.

« Bella ! Il est mon meilleur ami ! Je le connais très bien. »

« Et moi il est mon pire ennemi et je le déteste. »

« Bella… »

« Tu devrais le détester pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! »

« Bella je t'en pris ! Je sais qu'il a joué au con avec toi, je sais qu'il t'a fait mal mais je suis là ! Je t'aime ! Jamais je ne le laisserai te faire de nouveau du mal. Il m'a promis de t'accepter. Me fais tu confiance ? »

« Bien sur » cédais je. Il jouait avec mes sentiments et savait mon point faible : mon amour pour lui.

« Allez viens, on va s'amuser une dernière fois ! » lança Emmett.

Il me tendit sa main que je pris pour me lever. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage carré.

« Où allons nous ? » m'empressais je de lui demander.

Pour toute réponse il me sourit. Celle là aussi je la sentais mal. Règle numéro un avec Emmett : toujours ce méfier. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. Il me prit par la main et on descendit les marches doucement. Mais la discrétion n'était pas tout à fait mon fort. A plusieurs reprise je failli tomber et nous faire cramer ! Arf! fichu maladresse ! Emmett me connaît très bien, c'est pour ça qu'il se tient devant moi, pour me rattraper. Une fois en bas, on saute par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donne dans le jardin autrement dit la chose la plus compliqué que je n'ai jamais eu à faire dans ce monde de brute.

« Emmett je peux pas faire ça ! » lui rappelais je en chuchotant.

« Bella ! T'en es capable ! Tu ne vas pas te tuer ! »

« Non ! Mais je risque de me casser une jambe ou alors un bras et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est d'avoir besoin d'assistance pour le lycée et surtout à la maison » m'énervais je.

« Je m'occuperai de toi » Et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Fichu Frère ! » grommelais je.

Je m'assis d'abord sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa un point devant. Bella, ne regarde pas en bas. Bella, ne regarde pas en … Ah !!! Non j'ai au moins un mètre cinquante à sauter ! je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas.

« Allez Bella, saute ! » s'exaspéra mon stupide frère !

Lui, il allait m'entendre ! Je pris alors mon courage a deux mains et sauta ! Puis tomba au sol… Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Ma jambe ! J'ouvris les yeux et mis directement mes mains sur ma cheville. Outch j'ai mal !

Emmett m'approcha, inquiet. Heureusement qu'il est inquiet si non je crois que je lui aurais botté les fesses. Il porta sa main à ma cheville et la douleur resurgit.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! » lui dis je de mauvaise fois.

« Bella, fais pas ta nana et lève toi ce n'est rien juste une petite foulure. » m'indiqua t-il en riant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer par moment.

« Une petite foulure ? Tu rêves ou quoi ? J'ai la jambe en feu. » Lui criais je presque dessus.

Je n'eu pas le temps de continué à me plaindre de mon sort que je me retrouvais déjà sur son dos. Je détestais quand il faisait ça et il le savait parfaitement mais monsieur avait décidé de prendre les commandes. Je tapais de toutes mes forces sur son dos avec mes petites mains, il ne devait pas sentir grand chose car il continuait à rire et à me provoquer. Il traversa le chemin avec moi sur son dos puis enjamba la barrière commune entre mes voisins et nous puis quitta leurs jardin comme si de rien n'était, comme il n'avait pas enfreins les règles. C'est bien Emmett ça.

« Repose moi maintenant ! » lui ordonnais je.

« Bella » commença t-il le plus naturel du monde « combien de fois faudra-t' il que je te le dise que je suis plus fort que toi ? »

« MAINTENANT ! »

Par peur, il me lâcha et je cru que j'allais m'écraser au sol. Fichu frère ! Il était explosé de rire, alors que moi j'étais plus qu'énervée avec ma cheville qui me faisait mal. Je le regardai rire et me mis à marcher dans une direction inconnue. Peu importe ou j'allais, je voulais m'éloigner de lui et de son rire d'enfant pourri. Mais quelques secondes après il était à mes cotés et n'affichait plus sa tête d'enfant rieur. Il posa une main sur mes hanches et entrepris de m'aider à marcher me soulevant légèrement du sol. Il apaisait ma souffrance.

« T'es calmée ? » murmura Emmett.

« Peut être après ton bisou du pardon » lui répondis je en souriant.

Et ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer sur ma joue. C'était comme ça entre nous. On s'aimait, on se détestait, puis on se réconciliait à notre façon. Beaucoup de gens trouvaient ça ringard mais j'aimais ces moments avec lui. Il savait qu'avec ces bisous, je ne lui en voulais pas, sûrement un code entre nous.

« Tu vas me dire ou on se rend ? Je commence a fatiguer là » lui indiquai je en souriant.

« Attends un peu, petite femme (1)»

Je soufflais un bon coup quand il m'indiqua qu'on était arrivé. Je regarda autour de nous mais n'aperçu rien d'autre que les rues de Seattle.

« Heu ok » me contentais je de dire.

Alors il voulait qu'on s'amuse dans les rues de Seattle ? Il n'y a rien ici en plus mis a part un ou deux cafés. Et ce grand enfant éclata de rire sous mes yeux. Et voilà, il recommence ! Je lui lançais un nouveau regard noir ce qui le fit arrêter sur le champ. Alors comme ça le beau et fort Emmett Swan commençait à se faire dresser ? Hum intéressant.

« Au coin de la rue, il y a la fête foraine » m'annonça t-il tout penaud.

La situation me fit rire et je lui sautais dans les bras tentant bien que mal de cacher mon mal de cheville. Ah que je l'aimais mon Doudou. J'aimais les fêtes foraines. Petite je demandais toujours à mon père de m'y emmener au plus grand désespoir d'Emmett. J'aime cette ambiance. Tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde rie, tout le monde chante ou cris de plaisir. C'est peut être pour ça que j'aime tant ce lieu : tout le monde oublie sa peine ici.

« T'es vraiment parfait Emmett Swan ! » déclarais je tant j'étais heureuse.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis un Swan ! » rie t-il de bon cœur.

« Vantard ! » riais je avec lui.

On riait ensemble en se dirigeant vers la fête foraine. Il était fort, très fort pour me faire oublier le reste. Malgré nos petites disputes sur le chemin, malgré ma cheville qui me brûlait, il avait réussit a me faire oublier notre futur et rien que pour ça il méritait la médaille du meilleur frère du monde.

* * *

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Des conseils pour améliorer cette fiction ?**

**Allez juste une petite reviews ça prend quelques seconde seulement :)**

**B'Zou à la semaine prochaine, passez un bon week end.**

**Margaut**

**(1) : petit clin d'oeil à la fiction que j'adore de mia2B http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5348116/1/robert_pattinson_et_kristen_stewart**


	3. 2 Fin d'une époque

**Hello Hello :)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre avec la première intervention des Cullen, j'èspere que ça va vous plaire ! C'ets juste un petit moyen de vous les montrer un peu avant de les voir vivre ensemble xD**

**Merci énormément à toutes les reviews et les nombreuses mises en alertes ! Ca fait chaud au coeur, vraiment.**

**Pour répondre à une question qui a été posée plusieurs fois, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, le temps de l'écrire puis de l'envoyer a Frimouse30 pour la correction. **

**Maintenant j'ai une petite question pour vous ! Désirez vous plusieurs POV ? La question m'a été posé et je n'y avait pas vraiment pensée. Alors je vous laisse le soin de choisir tout en sachant que le chapitre 3 sera POV Bella puisque j'a commencé à l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Collocation Oblige

Chapitre 2

« Mais non Bella, tu ne vas pas prendre 10 kilos ! C'est juste de la barbe à papa » s'exaspéra Emmett.

« Oui Bien sur mais avant ça il y a eu les churros, les crêpes, les gaufres, les bonbons, les hot dog ! »

« Bella, tu n'as pas pris un gramme ! Et puis qui veux tu qui regarde si t'a pris un kilo ou pas, hein ? Papa ? Cullen ? Non alors ne te tracasse pas. »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent aussitôt sa phrase dite. Arf! je haïssais cette partie de moi tout comme je haïssais ma maladresse. Je détournai le regard essayant tant bien que mal de faire descendre cette chaleur qui avait pour don de m'énerver ! Je ne devais pas rougir surtout quand mon frère évoquait Cullen, Bella tu ne dois pas rougir.

« Viens on va dans la grande roue » m'annonça mon frère me sortant de mes pensées.

« Emmett, tu sais que j'aime pas ça… » Grimaçais je voulant rebrousser chemin.

« Bella ! » s'offusqua t-il « On est à la fête foraine ! Tu ne peux pas repartir d'ici sans être monté sur la grande roue, c'est impossible »

« Ne me force pas s'il te plait »

« Je sais tu as le vertige mais je suis là ! »

« Arf ! Un seul tour alors » cédais je de nouveau.

Jamais je ne pourrai résister à mon frère, je serai damné pour ça sûrement ! Il me tira violement vers l'attraction, pris deux billets et me fourra dedans avant que je ne fasse demi-tour et parte en courant. On monta dans le manège et je fermai les yeux immédiatement.

« Bella ouvre les yeux ! » ordonna mon frère.

« Non » contrais je.

« Tant pis alors »

Et il commença à faire bouger la nacelle sous mes cris. Raah! il allait me le payer ! Je fut bien obliger d'ouvrir les yeux pour m'accrocher.

« Emmett arrête je t'en pris » le suppliais je

« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?! »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il arrêta de nous faire balancer puis ne bougea plus le temps que l'on redescende. Je sortis du manège sans lui parler et me diriger ailleurs, je ne sais où. J'étais énervée contre lui, et il me courrait derrière s'excusant et prononçant des phrases que je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer d'entendre. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à le regarder.

« T'as décidé de te la jouer emmerdeur de première pour notre dernière journée ensemble ? » râlais je.

« Bella, je suis toujours comme ça avec toi et ça ne t'as jamais affecté ! »

« C'était avant ! » lui répondis je plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Son regard passa de l'incompréhension à la tristesse. Je baissai immédiatement le regard sachant qu'il avait compris. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je posai ma tête contre lui. Le chagrin m'envahit quand je me mis à remarquer que ces moments ensemble seraient rare dans le futur. Il allait me manquer.

« Bella, chérie. Je te promet de rester, peu importe l'attitude de Cullen et des autres. Je suis ton frère, si tu souffres, je souffre. Tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que je serai là pour toi. » Me chuchota t-il.

Jamais Emmett n'avait fait ça, jamais il avait cherché à me parler avec son cœur. Souvent il me disait m'aimer mais jamais il m'avait expliqué combien ce sentiment était fort. Je resserrai notre étreinte un peu plus fort.

« Je ne veux pas partir » lui chuchotais je à mon tour.

« Je sais chérie. Papa m'a dit que la villa est vraiment immense. Ils auront leur chambres et nous les nôtres, tu ne seras pas obligée de partager quoi que ce soit. Tout restera pareil, tu verras. »

« Tu sais que c'est faux. On va devoir vivre en famille et tu connais assez bien papa qui va tout faire pour nous faire passer le plus de temps avec les Cullen » répliquai je me desserrant de lui.

« Bella. Emmett. »

Je me retournai et me figea sur place. Edward et Alice. Ce crétin affichait un grand sourire nous fixant à tours de rôle _mon_ frère et moi-même. Emmett me serra au niveau de la taille comprenant que le fait de voir Cullen maintenant m'énervait au plus haut point.

Edward et Alice étaient les enfants de Mme Cullen, enfin la copine de mon père quoi. Tout les deux se côtoient depuis près de deux ans et il y a quelques mois ils ont décidé de passer le cap, et donc de vivre ensemble. Alice et Edward sont jumeaux. J'ai le même âge qu'eux, et Emmett un ans de plus que nous mais dû au fait qu'il est redoubler sa première année de maternelle (1) – dû au décès de ma mère. Esmé – la mère des Cullen – est une femme gentille que j'ai rencontrée quelques fois lors de dînés de « famille ». Elle est très maternelle et cela a le dont de m'énerver mais je ne dit rien devant elle par politesse. Elle nous appelle Emmett et moi avec des surnoms comme « mes chéris ».

Alice est pas très grande pour une femme mais pas petite non plus. Elle est très mince par rapport à moi et possède la grâce que toute femme recherche. Quand elle marche on a l'impression de voir un ange devant soi, c'est frustrant. Son visage est mince et encadré par de courts cheveux noirs en dégradés faisant ressortir son sourire éclatant. Alice a vraiment tout pour elle. J'ai parlé un peu avec elle lors de nos repas commun exigé par nos géniteurs respectif. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est sociable ! Je pense avoir casé quelques phrases à peine, pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais contrairement a ce qu'on pourrait croire elle n'est pas excentrique. Elle a cherchée a me mettre à l'aise en me parlant de ce qu'elle aime comme le shopping et j'ai appréciée ce geste de sa part. Mais elle reste tout de même une fille qui est totalement comme les autres.

Edward. Ah Edward. Lui est le contraire de sa sœur ! Comment deux jumeaux peuvent ils être si différent ? Cette question je me la pose depuis près de deux ans déjà. Il y a longtemps j'ai apprécié Edward. Il était différent des autres, plus calme, plus posé, plus … intéressant. Je l'appréciais vraiment mais c'était avant, aujourd'hui je le déteste. Il aime les fêtes, le sexe, se la jouer mec cool, emmerder les autres. Il est égoïste et très excentrique. Pourtant il est le meilleur ami de Emmett. Je comprenais pas pourquoi et d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas mais j'ai arrêtée de chercher. L'atout premier qu'il a c'est son physique. Je ne vais pas le nier, ce mec est un dieu vivant. Ses yeux verts ont ce truc qui attire l'inconnu. Vous pouvez littéralement plonger dedans si il vous en laisse le droit ou alors il peut vous foudroyer sur place. Sa mâchoire carré est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. Ses cheveux châtains complètement débrailler dans tous les sens lui donne un coté mec qui se fou de tout et qui attire les filles bien évidement. Son torse fait ressortir ses abdos qui sont présent et agréable à regarder. Ses jambes ne sont pas immenses pour un mec mais bien musclés. Tout ça, c'est Edward Cullen. C'est difficile a accepter mas c'est vrai, je déteste un dieu

Edward nous fixe Emmett et moi a tour de rôle, et Alice se trouve derrière lui et lui tient son tee-shirt en V comme si elle l'avait empêché de venir vers nous.

« Edward. Alice. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir. » Les salua mon frère.

Edward sourit. Il savait que je le détestais, et il me détestait aussi, pourtant à chaque fois qu'il pouvait venir vers moi, il venait. J'attire les boulets.

« Que faites vous ici » nous questionnâmes Alice.

« On partait à vrai dire » rétorquais je du tic au tac voulant vraiment partir d'ici ! Toujours obligé de venir gâcher mon bonheur !!!

Edward sourit encore plus et Alice grimaçait.

« On vient d'arriver nous. » m'informa Alice « Edward veut faire l'Eclipse mais moi je ne veux pas. Emmett tu ne pourrais pas l'accompagner ? Je pourrais rester avec Bella, n'est ce pas ? »

« Heu oui pourquoi pas » souriais je malgré moi.

Et ce coup çi c'est Emmett qui sourit davantage alors que le visage d'Edward se décomposa. Bien fait ! Tiens prends ça Cullen ! Si il voulait m'emmerder c'était raté ! Entre Edward et Alice le choix était vite fait. Emmett pris Edward par le bras et le tira jusqu'à l'attraction en question. Un manège a sensation qui te propulse a plus de 100 mètres en l'air.

Alice me sourit amicalement et se dirigeât vers un banc me faisant comprendre de la suivre. Je m'assois à coté d'elle et un silence fit surface.

« Je suis désolé pour mon frère » s'excusa t-elle « J'ai essayé de le faire changer de direction mais il était bien résolu a venir vers vous »

« C'est pas grave.. » Elle me sourit faiblement.

« Ma mère nous a dit que vous seriez là pour le déjeuner de midi. » s'enthousiaste Alice « Tu verras la villa est vraiment grande ! Il y a 5 chambres tu te rends compte et 3 étages. Chaque étage à une salle de bain, les chambres sont spacieuses et grandes ! J'ai réussis a faire entré mes vêtements c'est pour te dire ! Nos parents occupent la chambre du premier étage et la salle de bain qui va avec. Le rez-de-chaussée est consacré à la cuisine, salle à manger, salon. Il nous reste 4 chambres sur deux étages ! Tu verras c'est splendide, je suis sûre que tu va aimer ! »

Durant tout son monologue elle ne s'était pas arrêtée ! Cette fille a de bons pounons. Je l'avais écouté en souriant. C'est vrai que vivre dans un plus grand espace allait être agréable. Je n'allais pas me plaindre de ça ! J'allais pouvoir mettre ma bibliothèque dans ma chambre, ainsi que ma guitare. Mon sourire ne pouvait pas disparaître et Alice le remarquait déjà et elle rit doucement.

« Pourquoi vous vous détestez ? »

Et la mon sourire disparut pour de bon et je dus grimacer car elle, elle grimaçais en me fixant. Je savais bien qu'elle parlait d'Edward et moi. Je décidai alors de la jouer jeune fille innocente.

« Comment ? »

« Oui, Edward et toi vous vous détestez. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question.

« On ne se déteste pas » lui mentis je sans honte. Elle savait que je mentais mais au moins elle comprendrait que je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle.

« Demain je compte allez faire les magasins, tu m'accompagnerais ? Edward déteste ça et puis entre filles ce serait sympa. »

« Pourquoi pas. » répondis je sans grand enthousiasme, moins je serai à la villa, mieux ce sera !

Elle me pris dans ses bras à ma plus grande surprise et je n'eu pas le temps de la repousser. Et au même moment Emmett et Edward arrivèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Alice me lâcha et je me mit debout a coté d'Emmett qui me regardais comme s' il avait vu quelques chose de grandiose ! Je baissai les yeux et passa mon bras autour de sa taille. Il savait rien qu'avec ce geste que je voulais partir et on salua les Cullen puis tourna les talons.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » me demanda t-il en me fixant.

« Alice. Je fais les magasins avec elle, demain. »

« Toi ? Tu vas faire les magasins ? Le peu de fringues que tu as c'est moi qui te les offres car tu refuse d'aller faire du shoping ! »

« J'ai envie de m'acheter des vêtements Emmett ! »

« Oui, et moi je suis le père noël peut être ?! »

« Emmett arrêtes de faire ça ! » m'énervais je à mon tour.

« De faire quoi ? »

« Me poser des questions, insinuer des choses complètement fausses ! Je veux aller faire les magasins avec Alice, c'est tout. »

« Très bien j'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Mais ne pense pas que tu sois tranquille, toi et moi on va parler d'Edward ! »

Je soufflais un bon coup ! Ouf! j'avais obtenue un délais. Je repris ma place contre Emmett et on partit à la maison retrouver Carlisle. On refit le chemin inverse en passant par la fenêtre et cette fois çi Emmett fut galant et me porta pour ne pas que je tombe. On remonta dans nos chambres en vitesse avant de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. On riait comme deux gamins ayant réussi le plus gros coup de leur vie.

Emmett partit dans sa chambre et commença à emballer ses affaires. Il avait au moins 3 ou 4 cartons de fringues et accessoires nécessaire pour jouer au football américain, il était fan de ce sport !

Moi de mon coté j'avais pas grand chose. C'est a ce moment là que je percute que ma vie entière tient dans quelques cartons à peine. C'est décevant ! Comment 17 ans peuvent être dans ça ? Je m'assis sur mon lit et regarde autour de moi. Ma chambre n'est pas spéciale. J'aurais aimé en avoir une qui soit hors du commun, qui étonne. Mais la mienne n'avait rien d'étonnant.

En une heure à peine ma chambre était vide. Je finis de mettre les quelques cartons dans le camion et ferma cette partit de ma vie.

* * *

**Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? :D**

**Je voulais vous faire connaitre Alice et Edward, je trouve que ça aurait était domage de les faire intervenir directement dans la villa sans savoir grand chose sur eux. **

**Une idée de ce que Edward a put faire pour qu'ils se détestent autant ? ;)**

**Passez un bon nouvelle an !!!**

**A la semaine prochaine et ouliez pas les reviews :)**

**B'Zou Margaut**

**(1) Je sais qu'aux Etats unis les enfants ne vont qu'a l'école qu'a partir de 6 ans car c'est mal vu d'y allez avant mais je n'ai pas trouver d'autres raisons valables à un redoublement d'Emmett. J'allais pas faire deux couples de jumeaux alors j'ai préféré faire intervenir l'éducation nationale française :P**


	4. 3 Nouvelle rencontre ?

Chapitre 3

L'ambiance était tendue. Personne ne parlait. Chacun regardait sa propre assiette. Nous étions à table. Je ne pense pas être faite pour la vie de famille. Esmée et mon père se jetaient des regards voulant être discret mais je pense bien que nous quatre les avions remarqués. Edward, ce crétin était tout sourire alors que Alice elle triait les morceaux de patates d'un coté et les carottes de l'autre. Je la fixai surpris. A ma connaissance seul les enfants triaient encore leur nourriture mais faut croire qu'Alice est une exception. Elle me sourit.

« J'aime pas les carottes » répondit elle face a mon regard. Je lui sourit seulement.

« Maman, Emmett et moi pouvons sortir ce soir ? »

Edward. Connard. Deux mots qui résume bien la situation. Ce crétin venait de demander la permission de sortir sachant que demain on avait cours. Il est naïf de croire que mon père allait le laisser sortir.

« Vous avez la permission de 23h, les garçons » lui répondit mon père après qu'Esmée aie acquiescée.

Je déteste mon père. Je me lève de table subitement, prend ma veste et sors par la porte d'entrée. Ca en est trop ! Les yeux me piquent. Mes joues sont brûlantes. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Je pars loin, loin d'eux.

Avant ce déménagement, on avait des règles à respecter avec mon père mais dans l'ensemble ce n'était rien de vraiment difficile à faire. On devait être présent à tous les cours a part si notre père nous donnait l'autorisation de ne pas y aller, on devait avoir 12 de moyenne minimum – pas très difficile pour moi qui frôle les 19 – ce qui pour Emmett était assez difficile si il ne bossait pas, on devait avoir une chambre a peu près clean, aider a l'entretien de la maison et on avait une heure de sortie beaucoup plus faible en semaine : 19h.

Ce premier repas en famille avait été une catastrophe. Comme si tout le monde avait décidé de ruiner la « rencontre ». Esmée avait fait trop cuire les cèpes, elle optait pour un mélange patate carotte au dernier moment. Edward avait cassé des assiettes en mettant la table. Mon père voulant choisir un bon vin en a pris un tellement vieux que le bouchon en liège s'était désintégré dedans. Et moi j'avais trébuché avec la chaise, me rattrapant sur Emmett qui tenait le plat d'entrée. Ce dernier a volé directement sur Alice.

Suite a ça, plus personne n'avait parlé de tout le repas.

Je marchais, ne faisant pas attention ou j'allais. Les larmes coulaient désormais le long de mes joues. Pourquoi avait il fallu que mon père tombe amoureux !? Il avait promis d'aimer maman pour l'éternité. Il rompait cette promesse. Il brisait notre famille.

« Hakuna matata mais qu'elle phrase magnifique. Hakuna matata quel chant fantastique. »

Emmett. Emmett m'appelait. Je laissai sonner quelques secondes le temps de calmer les sanglots puis décrochai essayant de régulariser ma respiration.

« Allo.. ? »

« Bella ! Bordel ou es tu ? Reviens à la maison ! »

« C'est pas en me parlant comme ça que je reviendrai tu sais »

« Je.. Je suis désolé petite femme. Écoute rentre à la maison et on discutera ensemble. »

« J'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous. »

« Bella s'il te plait. Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas rester dehors seule. Rentre pour moi. »

Clac. Je venais de raccrocher. Comment pouvait il me dire ça ? De rentrer pour lui alors qu'il me lâchait. Il partait passer sa soirée avec Cullen me laissant seule avec ma nouvelle famille. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait choisi Edward à sa propre sœur et ça s'arrêtait là.

Je marchai. Je marchai jusqu'à la bibliothèque. J'y passais des heures entières. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce lieu que j'ai découvert il y a une dizaine d'année « Orgueil et préjugé » de Jane Austen. C'est le plus beau roman que j'ai lu. Il est d'ailleurs mon préféré. L'amour entre Elizabeth et monsieur Darcy est magnifique. Elle le trouve désagréable. Il la trouve provinciale. Et pourtant ils tombent fou amoureux l'un de l'autre sans même sans rendre compte. Des fois je me mets à rêver que moi aussi je trouverais cet amour.

Je passais les rayons en boucle comme a chaque fois à la recherche d'un livre sur lequel je flasherais. Je regardais les livres historiques dont j'en fit tombé un. Je me baissai pour le rattraper mais une main le tenait déjà.

« Merci » remerciais je cette personne avant de lever les yeux sur elle.

Il était magnifique. C'était un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année. Des cheveux blonds. Une peau blanche presque transparente. Un regard de braise. Sa beauté en était douloureuse. J'étais fixé devant cet homme magnifique. Son sourire m'éblouie et je du reculer d'un pas pour ne pas succomber tout de suite. Edward avait un peu le même sourire par moment. Edward. Voilà que je pensais à lui maintenant.

L'Apollon devant moi me sourit au risque de me faire flancher.

« La guerre de sécession ? Pas mal comme choix. » me sourit il.

« Hum » fut ma seule réponse. Pathétique.

« Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Jasper Withlock. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Bella Swan. »

« Swan ? Comme Emmett Swan ? »

« Heu oui, c'est mon frère »

Comment connaissait il mon frère ? Et voilà qu'il se met à rire maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

« Pourquoi ris tu ? » le questionnais je vexée.

« J'ai une sœur qui est au lycée, et qui, comment dire, est une de ses fan »

Je ris avec lui maintenant.

« C'est ça quand on est chef de l'équipe de football américain ! » lui souriais je.

Il me sourit. Jasper avait l'air d'un mec bien. Son visage avait quelque chose d'apaisant, comme s'il savait utiliser son physique pour calmer les gens. Ça en était fascinant.

« Heu j'ai quelques heures à perdre pour être honnête. On pourrait traîner ensemble. On doit avoir le même âge environ. Qu'en dis tu ? » Se risqua Jasper.

Accepter ou refuser ? Je ne connaissais pas ce mec mais en même temps je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison. Mais il pouvait aussi être un malade après tout sous ses airs d'Apollon.

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui souriais je.

Il me sourit et m'entraîna en dehors de la bibliothèque. On sortit donc, et commençait a marcher dans Seattle ne faisant pas attention réellement ou on allait.

« Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure mais je te connais bien, presque par cœur même. » me souriait il.

Je m'arrêtais nette devant cette révélation. Psychopathe !

« Quoi !? Comment peux tu osé venir me voir alors que tu es qu'un sale malade ! » M'écriais je presque en reculant de plusieurs pas. Mais ce crétin se mit à rire ! Le même rire insupportable qu'Edward !!! Qu'est ce que de Cullen venait faire encore dans mes pensées ?! Renh il m'énerve même quand il n'est pas là.

« Calme Bella, je suis le frère de Rose c'est tout ! »

« Quoi !? Non le frère de Rose a 22 ans et vit à New York » Non il ne pouvais pas être son frère c'était impossible ! Jasper semblait avoir 17 ans physiquement et il aimait la littérature alors que le frère de Rose avait un bar !

« J'ai 22 ans et je vivais a New York. Je suis revenu il y a seulement quelques jours pour faire la surprise à ma sœur et nos parents. » S'expliqua t-il.

« On ne s'est jamais vu ! Comment sais tu qui je suis, hein ? Tu m'as suivi, j'en suis sûre ! » Sa ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais ses rires redoublèrent une nouvelle fois !

« Tu devrais savoir que Rosalie est très bavarde vu le nombre de photos où vous posez ensemble »

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle t'a montré toutes nos photos »

« Je ne dirai rien alors ! »

« Raaaah Rosalie Hale tu vas me le payer ! »

Il continuait de rire mais je finis par le faire également.

« Que sais tu sur moi exactement ? Pas que tu ne me fasses peur et que je veuille être sûre de qui tu es mais je connais Rose et je sais ce qu'elle dirait a sa famille. »

« On va dire alors que je ne sais que le minimum »

Jasper me raconta alors une partie de ma vie. Il me rappela des choses que j'avais oubliées, d'autres que j'aurais voulu oublier. Il me raconta ma rencontre avec Rose quand nous avions 6 ans, il me décrit la scène précisément, puis il enchaîna sur nos première sortie au collège, puis au lycée. Il connaissait une bonne partie de ma vie mais jamais il ne me parla de ma mère et je lui en étais reconnaissante car je savais que Rose lui en avait parlé. Il me fit également un portrait parfait de mon père avec une voix presque admiratif et fière.

Il m'emmena dans un café et on parla pendant des heures. Il me racontait ces années à New York. J'appris que Jasper avait quitté la maison à seulement 15 ans, il était partit vivre chez un copain à New York, il était en phase rébellion et ses parent ont tout tenté mais on préférait céder et le savoir en sécurité plutôt que de ne savoir ou il était a cause d'une fugue. Il finit le lycée et passa son diplôme. Après ça, il voulu rentrer dans un cabinet d'avocat mais sans études tout le monde le refusait alors il acheta un bar branché et c'est comme ça que depuis 3 ans il en était le gérant. Aujourd'hui il avait deux bars sur New York, et une vingtaine d'employés qui bossaient pour lui mais ce travail étant devenu difficile à gérer a préféré mettre des directeusr et venir retrouver ses racines ici à Seattle.

« Tu t'en sors vraiment bien, tu sais » j'étais reconnaissante de son parcours, il avait très bien réussi en démarrant de rien.

« Oui aujourd'hui je vis plutôt bien mais il y a eu des moments difficiles. Quitter sa famille à 15ans est un handicap lourd mais le fait d'avoir de l'ambition et de vouloir s'en sortir est un bon atout. Avant je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais un rêve de devenir avocat mais je n'en avais pas les compétences et aujourd'hui je suis patron des deux bars les plus branchés de la grosse pomme.

« Oui » acquiesçais je seulement.

« Tout ça pour te dire que malgré ta nouvelle famille tu t'en sortira toujours car tu sais ce que tu veux, et tu n'as pas peur de te battre pour ça. »

« Rosalie t'as parlé de ça aussi. »

« Bien sûr. Je sais que niveau rapports familiaux je ne suis pas très doué car ma propre expérience n'est pas parfaite mais je vois bien comment tu es. Tu sais que tu as des gens qui t'attendent mais tu refuses de les voir. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire mais je peux seulement te conseiller d'essayer d'arranger les choses, même si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fait le pour ton frère c'est un chic type. »

Jasper était vraiment un mec bien, je regrettais peut être de ne pas l'avoir connu avant. S'il aurait eu mon age ,je peux être sûre que j'en serais tombé follement amoureuse ! Il était le mec parfait. Il était drôle, gentil, magnifique, gentleman, attentif, et avait un charme naturel fou. Je souris bêtement devant le portrait que je faisais de mon ami. Oui, car maintenant on était ami. C'était même lui qui avait employé ce terme qualifiant notre relation en premier et puis je dois dire que ça me plaisait d'être ami avec Jasper Withlock.

Il m'invita à dîner dans un restaurant vers 20h ou je dévorai mes spaghettis. Jasper était fascinant comme mec. A lui seul il pouvait vous faire passer une excellent soirée. Seul Emmett savait le faire avant. J'adorais Jasper mais seul un truc me troublait : son nom de famille. Lui et Rose sont différent et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'espère savoir pourquoi un jour.

Il me raccompagna devant la villa dans sa Porsche comme un gentleman. Il descendit et m'embrassa la joue avant de filer avec un « À bientôt Bella » accompagné d'un sourire, le même que celui qui ressemblait à Edward.

Je franchi la porte de la villa sans faire de bruit en prenant soin de refermer la porte doucement. Il n'y avait personne. Je me retourna et percuta quelque chose.

« Aie ! Fait chier ! Quel con a pu mettre une armoire dans l'entrée ! »

C'est alors que la lumière s'alluma et que j'aperçus Edward devant moi. Oups! ce n'était pas une armoire finalement. Je recula d'un pas et voulu le contourner quand il me prit par le poignet. Et son visage se durcit immédiatement. Ses pupilles étaient un mélange entre le vert et le marron, un mélange purement magnifique. Mais je me ressaisis avant de me noyer dans son regard et tira sur mon bras violement.

« Lâche moi tu me fait mal ! » me plaignis je.

« Bella, il est près de 01h00 du matin. Qu'est ce que tu fais a rentrer à cette heure ci, hein !?

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es personne ! » M'énervais je, le repoussant de toute mes forces contre son torse.

« Tout le monde s'est inquiété ! Demain tu as cours et toi tu rentres à cet heure ci accompagné d'un inconnu ! »

« Je ne te le répéterai pas trois fois, tu n'es pas mon père ! »

Sur ce, je le poussai une nouvelle fois et il me lâcha le poignet et j'en profité pour filer au second étage, dans la chambre de mon frère. Entre dormir avec mon frère ou dormir dans la chambre a côté de celle de Cullen mon choix était vite fait. Je me déshabillée rapidement gardant seulement mes sous-vêtements et enfila un tee-shirt a Emmett traînant au sol et m'allongeât dans son lit. Il dormait déjà bien profondément, j'en profitai pour me blottir contre lui avant de moi aussi perdre petit à petit connaissance …

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 !**

**J'ai eu quelques petits soucis pour écrire ce passage, car pour être franche je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout ! J'avais commençé a écrire le chapire quand le fait de faire intervenir notre beau Jasper m'est venu, ça promet d'avoir un futur intéressant pour Bella/Edward mais aussi pour Jasper/Alice & Rosalie/Emmett. J'èspere donc que ce chapitre vous a plut :)**

**Que pensez vous de ce passage ? Et de l'attidude de nos personnages ?**

**Je vous remercis tous pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, ça motive énormément mais met la pression également lol**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**B'Zou margaut.**


	5. 4 Seule

**Voilà le chapitre 4 avec au programme une Bella revolté, un Edward taquin, et un beau Jasper (pas sure que cela change au fils des chapitres xD)**

**Bonne lecture :) On se retrouve en bas !**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

Je descendais les escaliers doucement. Il était 8h30 et j'avais cours dans une vingtaine de minutes. J'avais passé une bonne nuit après la soirée avec Jasper. Je savais que j'allais devoir m'expliquer face a ma « famille » mon père n'allait pas laisser passer ça et surtout si Edward en rajoutait une couche sur l'heure de mon retour. La fin de mes jours se rapprocherait rapidement, je le sens. Mon sac sur le dos j'arrivais en bas des escaliers du rez-de-chaussée et le posait sur le canapé. Car oui j'avais appris, ou vu plutôt que ma famille avait décidé pour moi de m'installer au 3ème étages… à coté de la chambre d'Edward pour mon plus grand malheur, puisqu' Alice et Emmett sont au second. A leur étage, j'avais pu apercevoir une salle de plus deux fois plus grande. J'y avais entre-aperçu des affaires mais je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était.

Je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit la bouteille de jus d'orange et pris un verre. Je le versai dans mon verre. Je me retourna pour aller m'assoir à la table mais à peine retourner que je percutais quelqu'un. Mon verre s'étala directement sur le tee-shirt noir d'homme. Je relevai les yeux et plongeai dans ce regard vert émeraude. Instantanément je voulu reculer mais me cogna simplement contre le plan de travail.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandais-je froidement.

« Chez moi on dit bonjour le matin, et on s'excuse quand on renverse un verre sur quelqu'un » me répondit il avec son sourire en coin qui me fait craquer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? » toujours aussi froidement. Il m'énerve déjà celui là.

« Hum à vrai dire Carlisle est furieux quand je lui ai dit que tu étais rentrée accompagné. » Il a intérêt d'effacer son sourire ! Connard.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dis, hein ? »

« Parce qu'il me la demandé. Espère qu'il ne va pas me demander l'heure » me sourit il avec son sourire narquois

« Ne lui dis pas »

« Commence par te montrer gentille avec moi, et puis arrête de sortir avec tes « amis » aussi ». Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Rien que ça hein ? Je ne t'apprécie plus, c'est fini ! Je ne veux pas t'apprécier ! Et tu ne peux pas m'obliger d'arrêter de fréquenter mes amis ! »

« Bella chérie. Refuse alors, mais ce serait dommage que Carlisle apprenne que tu sors avec Jasper Hale jusqu'à 01h00. » Affirma ce crétin de Cullen avec un grand sourire et sa bouche entre ouverte. Quel geste sexy pour un homme comme lui.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » sifflais je outrée. Il laissa échapper un rire de ses lèvres.

« A tout à l'heure mon amour. » et il m'embrassa près de l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce avec un sourire vainqueur.

Dégoûtée je passai ma main là ou il avait posé ses lèvres pour effacer toute trace de lui sur mon corps. Comment ai-je pu tomber dans le panneau ! Je me haïssais pour ça. Edward et moi ça a toujours était une affaire d'état. Pour nos proches et pour nous aussi, enfin pour moi, lui je ne sais pas vraiment. Enfin jusqu'à y'a trois ans, tout à pris fin. Je connais Edward depuis que je suis petite, j'ai grandis avec lui. De la primaire au lycée. On était ami, on s'entendait bien. Trop bien sûrement. Puis il a grandi, et moi aussi. Nos chemins se sont croisés pour se séparer quelques temps plus tard. Beaux souvenirs.

Me chassant ces souvenirs, j'avançai et pris mon sac voulant sortir de cette maison. Je résistais devant la tonne de souvenirs qui me revenait en tête pour ne pas craquer là. J'aurais tout le temps ce soir seule dans ma chambre. Comme souvent. Je posai ma main sur la poignée quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vivement – pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes – prête à lui coller une gifle. Heureusement je ne l'ai pas fait. Carlisle et Emmett étaient devant moi, un air grave sur le visage.

Je baissai les yeux instinctivement. Mon père jouait très bien avec le regard et la parole, comme tout médecin.

« Ou comptes tu aller jeune fille ? Réunion de famille, dans mon bureau et tout de suite ! » Criât il presque.

J'obéis sans rien dire et me dirigeai vers son bureau, au premier étage. Emmett était derrière moi et ne disait rien non plus. On entra dans la grande pièce et s'assit face à son bureau. La pièce était la même mis à part peut être plus grande mais les décors étaient les même. La pièce est très claire, quelques tableaux sont accrochés aux murs, des peintures pour être exact ainsi que des vieilles photographies. Carlisle était passionné de photographie. Si son père ne l'avait pas poussé vers le métier de chirurgien il serait sans aucun doute photographe. Il s'assit ensuite face à nous et posa ses mains sur son bureau comme si l'on était des clients à qui il allait annoncer quelque chose de grave. Si Cullen est la dedans il allait en baver !

« Bella, Emmett. Je sais que vous ne prenez pas forcément bien cette situation mais pensez à moi également les enfants. Je veux refaire ma vie avec Esmée. Je l'aime » tenta mon père.

Je lâchai un soufflement d'énervement avant de me faire fusiller par mon frangin.

« On sait papa, on veux que tu soit heureux. On accepte ça, ne t'en fait pas. » Hypocrite va. Rah il m'énerve.

« Merci Emmett. Bella ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Hey ! Calme jeune fille ! Je suis ton père, tu ne me parles comme cela ! » S'énervât il ?

« Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« A quel heure es tu rentrer hier soir ? »

« 23h, je suis partie me coucher juste après. D'autres questions inspecteurs ? »

« Bella, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas rentrée à 23h, on était tous debout ! Qu'as-tu fais pendant ce temps ? »

« C'est bon je sors de cette villa ! Si c'est pour me pourrir la vie que tu es venu ici, bravo ! Tu as parfaitement réussi ton coup ! »

Je me levai furieusement et sortis en vitesse. Les larmes coulent de nouveaux sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je croise Edward et lui met une gifle. Il n'était peut être pas responsable de tout mais il l'était en partit ! Il me regardait hébété mais je le contournai et m'enfuis d'ici, de ce lieu. Pourquoi suis-je là ? Je ne voulais pas de cette vie ! J'étais heureuse avant ça. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Ma mère me manque. Mon frère me lâche pour son pote qui est mon pire ennemi. Mon père m'oublie pour se consacrer à sa « femme ». Je m'enfuis de cette maison sans faire attention et commença à marcher. Peut importe où j'allais. Je continuais de marcher, de marcher.

Je regardai en face de moi et me retrouva de nouveau devant la bibliothèque comme hier. Avec un peu de chance je croiserai Jasper. Je me mis a arpenter les couloirs de la bibliothèque ainsi que les cafés autour. Je commençai à vraiment désespérer quand je l'aperçu plus loin dans la rue avec son journal. Je me mis a courir vers lui et lui sauta dessus , il faillit tombé en arrière. Je laissai de nouveaux les larmes couler le serrant contre moi.

« Bella ? Bella chut. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. » Je ne réussis pas à répondre quelque chose de cohérant.

« Jasper » pleurnichai je contre son épaule.

« Je suis là Bella, je suis là. Raconte moi tout, d'accord ? » J'acquiesçai doucement puis me retirai de ses bras essuyant mes larmes.

« Je.. Je me suis disputée avec toute ma famille. Je veux plus les revoir. Mon père est amoureux de Esmée. Mon frangin préfère passer du temps avec Cullen. Jasper aide moi, je n'ai qu'eux dans ma vie.. » Je m'effondra de nouveaux dans ses bras.

« Je sais Bella, je sais. Je vais t'emmener en cours et je viendrai te chercher à midi pour manger avec toi, on parlera d'accord ? » J'acquiesçai de nouveaux et passa un bras autour de sa taille quand il commença à partir vers sa voiture. Je le serrai contre moi quand je distinguai plus loin une Volvo argenté. Même quand il n'était pas là, il fallait que je pense à lui. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de changer ça. Je montai dans la voiture de Jasper et il m'emmena au lycée dans le silence. Je fus contente de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer maintenant, tout à l'heure je me serai remit de tout ça, je savais que Jasper m'écouterait. J'aimais ça lui parler sans qu'il me juge.

Il me déposa devant le lycée et m'ouvrit la portière tel un gentleman. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je rougis comme à mon habitude.

« Sois à l'heure Bella chérie. » je grimaçai face à ce surnom et il le remarqua. Il commençait a ouvrir la bouche quand je plaqua ma main sur sa bouche.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là. » Je lui sourit une dernière fois et m'engouffrai dans mon lycée. Je me retournai une dernière fois et l'aperçu me fixant en souriant mais quand je tournai la tête j'aperçu mon frangin en compagnie de Edward et Alice me fixant également. Je leur lançai un regard noir et partit vers mon premier cours.

.

* * *

.

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews sa me fait énormement plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas !**

**Ce chapitre a été totalement improvisé et plus court que les autres donc! J'avais pas du tout prévu de le mettre mais je pense que c'est un bon lien pour le suivant.**

**Vous en apprenez un petit peu plus sur Bella & Edward. Trouverez vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hum je pense pas :) Je vous laisse une petite semaine pour réfléchir à ça, vous en apprendrez beaucoup plus sur le chapitre 5! Hey oui j'ai décidais d'être plus gentille avec vous :D**

**Aimez vous toujours Jasper ? Hum pas si sûr.. lol**

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine et oubliez pas les reviews ! xD**

**B'Zou**

**Margaut**

**ps : Un grand merci a frimousse30 qui continue de corriger les nombreuses fautes de cette fiction ainsi que toutes les tournures de phrases complètement illisibles ! Merci.**


End file.
